My Voice
by thkq1997
Summary: When Elsa's having problem, especially the problem she can't speak, Anna will always there to help her [ Modern AU ][Friendship]


** My Voice**

**A/N : Contribute to my friend.**

Let me ask you a question, one simple question:

''How is your junior high school years?''

Of course most of you will answer great, is great, best time of my life, we can do crazy stuff and still get away with it because we still young, having lots of friends to talk and play with, being innocent of course, but not Elsa, not her.

And our story begin

Some people cannot stand still, just running around like crazy, not going to sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

Her first day of junior schooling

All of us like her on our last night before we venture into a new world, full new knowledge, friends, new faces, no more babies who still have to ask the teacher to wipe their faces every time they got food sticking on their mouth.

But all of that is going to change, when Anna realized.

The bell rang.

And the spawn of kids just rushing out of their bus for greetings from new friends, and let their parents show them the way to the new class, Anna was no different, her hand is being held by her father, who give her smile, before him was not the little girl who used to hide behind his leg anymore, who used to cry in her first day of school, but a 8 years old, with pigtails swinging behind her shoulder.

She let him take her to see her new class, is by the end of the hallway, the hallway is decorated with paintings with sunlight illuminated the hall, giving the people who walks by feeling warm and cozy.

When Anna notice the little girl standing, her back laid on the wall next to the room, Anna notice the sadness of her eyes, and the little girl hands swirling her braid into knots.

''Hi'' Anna said, trying to make a small talk with the girl in blonde.

And all Anna has was a nod, and a smile, then the little girl turned away, take a deep breath, and step into the class.

''Why didn't she say'' hi'' to me papa? ''

Her papa just shook his head, and Anna let his hand go

''Be good, ok?, I will pick you up by 4'' He said, and kissing Anna's cheek.

She giggled and kiss him back, and wave him goodbye before entering a new world.

Before her, everything was like in her imagination, like an enchanted kingdom fill with drawings, paintings, a green board and friendly air, outside the window, which is facing a beautiful garden full of sunlight pouring into her cheek.

And her teacher is the one to break her daydream.

''Ok, class, please take your seat, and we will introduce ourselves ok? I am Miss Ina, your teacher''

Then one by one, by the teacher's instruction, were introduce themselves, almost to her turn, she can't wait to present herself to the rest of the class, until she notice that little girl, eyes full with not sadness anymore, but with worries, and her hand were shaking, Anna didn't notice her until now, sitting next to her, Anna try a comfort smile at her, but get no results.

And her turn is here, she stands up.

''My name is Anna, I'm 8 years old, nice to meet you''.

Just simple as that

But the little girl can't do it, when she stands up.

Her body shaking, her hands laid on the table, trying to support her.

But she didn't said anything

And the classes, having enough, some of them were starting to laugh at her.

''She so scare that she can't speak!'' one of them scream.

And the rest followed with laughing until the teacher tells them to stop, and tell the blonde girl to sit down.

And the rest of the introducing process is complete, and the lessons begin.

During the class, Anna tried to talk to the little girl next to her, but no success, the girl was just so silent, she can only give Anna some smile and then turn back to her works, with her eyes still have bloodshot from the laughing at her, but Anna didn't laugh at her, she knows something is wrong with this girl, and she determent to find out, if it gets her to get detention, like right now.

Don't make small talks in class, you will get punish.

And weird as it was, the little girl stay behind with her, still sitting there, looking at the door like she waiting for something.

Anna tried again, she tried lots and lots but with a little girl like her, determination were short lives, and Anna frowned, and make a face and took out a tongue at the blonde girl and turn away, the blonde girl just always smile back, and shook her head.

But this time, Anna felt a hand on her shoulder, and see a paper show before her, it reads:

''Are yu anry ?''

Anna barely makes out the words, but enough for her to understand it, and she said.

''Yes, I'm angry, why can't you just speak to me?''

''I cat''

''I cat?''

''No, I catt''

''What's your name?'' Anna tries to change the subject, simple because she can't read properly yet, and the little words on the paper weren't Standard English anyway.

''Elsa'' with the ''E'' curled in a way.

''My name is Anna, nice to meet you, Esa!''.

And they giggled, but they didn't know they are having audience.

Miss Ina is there, Anna's father, and Elsa's mother, are watching them.

''I think she will be perfect for your daughter Miss Idun, I understand your concern about Elsa's problem, but I think our little Anna here will be good for her''

''I think she will, she never have any friends until now'' Idun said, her voice shown sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kids sometime can be cruel, they don't understand anything properly yet, and what they think, they act like it, they don't care what the consequences is, just doing it for their own goods.

Elsa was always the victim of those act, she didn't do anything to them, but why they just keep doing this to her, the only she did was not speaking, so if she doesn't speak, that bothered them?, why they can't just leave her alone, kids were just kids.

And if one kid does it, the rest will follow.

So why she's always been bullied, or being the center of teasing?, because she's smart?, because of her braid?, because what?.

She is always quiet, that's why she is different, distinctive from other kids.

They bullied her because she is different.

And when she transferred here, to this new town, new homes, and new school

But still, her old fears, but came with it, a new hope.

And her hope has been faltered the moment the class laugh at her, but something get it back on again, something with pigtails behind its back, full with life and joys.

That something is her friend, her only true friend.

When Idun approached the table, where the two girls are, well communicate, she put a hand on Anna's shoulder, Anna turn to her back, surprised to see another woman, a bigger version of Esa she thought.

''Help her for me, ok sweeties?'' with some desperation in her voice.

''I will, Miss!, but why she can't speak to me?, why she has to write it on papers?''

Elsa and her mother were both surprised to see the girl asking, Idun looks to her daughter, with a small nod from Elsa, Idun said:

''Elsa can't talk, sweeties''

''She can't talk? Why?, she hates me?''

''No, Anna, she can't talk because she can't talk, sweeties, you just need to understand just that!''

''So Esa can't talk because she can't talk and she doesn't hate me?''

''No Anna, Elsa doesn't hate you, she likes you, see?''

Anna turned back, with Elsa giving her a hug, and smile.

''Miss?''

''Yes, Anna?''

''Can I be her talk?''

''What do you mean dear?''

''She can't talk so I can talk for her, so that she won't be quiet anymore!''

Taking back a little bit, some tears formed in Idun's eyes, this child is so innocent, yet so kind, she wanted to be Elsa's voice.

''Of course, Sweeties, you can be her ''talk'' ''

And from that point on, they became best friends.

Plant a fist on Hans's face was not on her plan of schooling today, but Anna did.

Hans is the school hot boy, handsome, wavy hair, deadly smile, but it isn't stopping Anna from plating that fist into his jaw, at 9, Anna's fist can be a little powerful for his charming face.

What she didn't know, that fist got her into detention, again, but she was never alone, Elsa's mother always pick her up late, and sometime giving Anna a ride back home.

The reason for Anna to punch ''Prince Charming'' in the face, well Hans pulled Elsa's braid, and starting to put glue in it during playtime, but the kids around them, whose watching, were cheering for Hans, to humiliated the freak, the one who never spook, like they did all year round.

But their humiliations were never finish, with Anna.

She pushes a boy who tried to thrown mud behind Elsa's back

She scolded a girl who trying to be sassy around Elsa, thinking making Elsa jealous, for she is a normal, she is an outcast, but she didn't very much sassy anymore when Anna done with her.

She helps Elsa with her home works, and answered all the questions the teacher gave her, Elsa exchanged with papers and Anna does the talking.

And this time she punched Hans in the face for trying to glue her best friend's hair.

And now the kids in her class calling her with ''cute'' Nickname: ''The Freak'' for Elsa.

''The minion'' for Anna

But both of them doesn't care anyway, and moving on.

And Elsa's life never has been so easier than now, with Anna always with her, although most of the kids still treat them like outcastes, but she finally have one person to defend her, to stand out for her, the only time she finally know how to feel a friendship, is the one she loved the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa has to moved out of the town again, she has to go, this time not by bulling, but her mother's works required them to move again, so the girl said their goodbyes, and Anna stay at Elsa home for one last night before she leaves for Ohio tomorrow.

Idun tried not to moved, but her works now is swallowing her, so what choices does she have?, she has to take her daughter with her, that means leaving her with no more friends, no more comforts, no more defending.

No more friendship

Just because her daughter is different

But she can't just leave her here, alone, again, not alone with no friends, but alone without parents, she won't risk it, she thinks she is selfish for herself, but she has to do it, no one would allow a 12 years old to live alone with no parents watching them.

And they left; now Elsa only a blur to Anna, she cried so much, giving more hugs as she can to Elsa, Elsa standing before her, hugging her back, and signed, she know the road ahead would be tough, but the memories of her friendship here will keep her going, she sob, trying to hold as many as memories as she can.

Their first ice cream together

Their first park ride together

Their first detention together

Their first friendship together

Only those memories will keep her alive for things to come, she can't say goodbye to her friend, and Anna is the only one to speak.

''Goodbye Esa…'' Anna said, repeating that same name mistake when they first met, but who cares anyway.

Elsa was trying to smile to comfort Anna, but nothing can be changed now.

And they waved goodbye to each other, one on a car, in the back seat.

One on the street behind the car, waving with her father beside her

And they both have tears in their eyes.

Elsa doesn't need a voice anymore, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed by.

8 turned 26.

The past is in the past.

''Anne, can you open the door?'' Anna said, while prepping a hot pan, trying to make dinner.

''In a minute! ''

''Ok!''

Little Anne steeped down from the stair, and quickly open the door to reveal a woman, whose braid is so long and so yellowish, Anne thought.

''Mommy, there is someone here!''

''In a minute! ''

''Mommy! ''

''Fine, wait there!''

And Anna finally make it to the door, her face a little dirty from prepping dinner, but when she looked up into that face, that woman face.

''Elsa? ''

A small nod confirmed it, and Anna gave her friend a bone crushing hug, those braid, she can't never forget those, and that blonde hair, and those big blue eyes.

''Mommy, who is that? '' Anne pointing to someone is hiding behind Elsa' leg, with those blue eyes, braided hair, and yellow hair.

''That's your daughter?, wow she looks just like you, how old is she?''

5 fingers

''What's your name honey?''

But this time, the little girl answered.

''Elsie…''

''Hi there Elsie, can I play with her mother?'' Anne spook up, like what Anna expected her daughter to do, Anna smiled, and nod, and let her daughter pull pool Elsie inside, and to her surprised, Elsa show her some blank papers on her hand with a pen and a sassy look.

''Oh, we gonna talk alright, come on in!''.

And the door to the house closed, and both Anna and Elsa knew, dinner was going to be packed and warm and cozy.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
